memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gabriel Bell
Background Section The fact that Sisko had been taught the history of the Bell Riots prior to his trip through time makes it clear that the events did happen, and by ensuring that they happened after Bell's death, Sisko was not altering history, but preserving it. It could still be speculated that it was a predestination paradox, but if that was the case, Temporal Investigations would not have had a reason to question Sisko on the events since in a predestination paradox, there would have been no alteration of the historical record, Bell would have been Sisko all along. :Even if it was a paradox (and I'm 110% certain it was - Sisko knows waaay too much about Earth history to not recognize Bell until he sees his dead body IDed as such), DTI would still at least have a few questions.--Ten-pint 06:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) -- 21:31, 4 April 2006 (UTC) ---- Re; Picture of the original Bell, why is it so dark and blurry? -- someone who has yet seen the episode :It was a dark scene, and he was in motion. Such is the case, unfortunatly, for many shots. -- Jaz talk 05:26, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Was Bell Really That Important? Especially since millions of people die in a nuclear war a mere two years later. I can't really see how closing a few sanctuary areas would be all that significant. -- Jimmy Hill's Chin Death Date The death date here, I persume, is from the datapad we see Nog holding. However, this was the death date, and last day, of the historical Bell, that Sisko took over for. Didn't the original Bell die a couple days earlier, like, on September 1. --Nmajmani 23:36, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :It was the night of the 31st of August, counting from the date shown in the waiting room where Sisko and Bashir had to fill out their forms. - 06:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed, :It should be noted, however, that as history records Sisko's image as that of Gabriel Bell, it could be that the real Bell was never actually meant to play the part history attributes to him; Sisko may have always been destined to assume a leadership role in the "Bell" Riots as Bell. (No image of Bell was offered prior to Sisko's involvement, and in fact Sisko did not recognize him by face, so we can't be sure that historical records did not show Sisko as Bell all along.) In other words, Sisko's involvement could have been a predestination paradox. for being a big 'ol heaping load of speculation. -Angry Future Romulan 14:29, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Propose switching what is called "alternate history" The article right now is written as if Sisko's/Bashir's/Dax's involvement is the "alternate history" while Bell's involvement is the main article. Since the episode ends with the timeline in which Bell died prematurely and Sisko/Bashir/Dax fulfilled the role he played, I'm suggesting that this be treated as the main article and the timeline in which Bell actually saved the hostages be the "alternate history." Unless there's a policy regarding this I'm unaware of, the "prime timeline" is, in other articles, defined as the one in which the episode ends. Thebilldude (talk) 00:38, May 3, 2017 (UTC)